


Mistakes

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gagged with Panties, Hair-pulling, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Rain Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Mistakes

He’s here again.

You can feel your face redden as you focus intently on your drink. The ice cubes are melting rapidly into little flat discs bobbing on the surface of the amber liquid, and you close your eyes as you take another gulp.

“Hello again, darling.” You don’t look up, but you can hear him pulling out the barstool next to you and settling in. The bartender sidles up to him. “Whiskey, neat.”

There’s only the clinking of glasses and the chatter of the other patrons as you try to ignore him. You angle your body in the other direction, but his hand slithers across the bar and rests on your wrist.

“ _Look at me_.”

You wince as you think about the last time he said those words, and you obey. His eyes are cold, hard, and glittering.  _Like sapphires_ , you think. “What do you want, Tom?”

“You know what I want,” he replies darkly.

“Then we’re done here.” You move to get up but his grip tightens on you and his other hand reaches around your waist to hold you fast.

“Listen to me.”

“Tom, I told you,” you mutter. “I can’t do this again. That’s not me. I’m not the kind of girl who goes home with strangers from the bar.”

“And yet I seem to recall that it  _was_  you who did just that…” He leans in, his voice heavy with lust as he whispers. “… who let me drag you home, who nearly ripped my trousers off to get my cock in your mouth, who screamed my name as I fucked you hard, as you took all of my long, thick cock in your little pink pussy and overflowed with my come when I finished…”

You exhale shakily, willing yourself not to cross your legs and make it completely obvious how much the memory arouses you. “It was a mistake.”

“It was  _delicious._ ” He licks his lips as you turn to face him. His pupils are blown and his gaze lingers just a moment too long on your mouth before meeting your eyes. “Let’s do it again.”

You hate yourself for how badly your resolve is failing you. He’s barely done a thing and you’re already so wet, your clit swelling as you start to squirm in your chair. You try desperately to resist but your body is betraying you and a little voice is saying,  _Come on, one more time, what’s the worst that could happen…_

You try to steady yourself as you take another drink and allow the slow burn of the liquor down your throat to center you. He’s taking slow sips from his tumbler as he watches you wage your internal battle. You let your eyes roam over the column of his neck, then the thin white button-down barely concealing lean, defined muscle… your eyes drift lower… his legs are spread a mile wide, his strong thighs framing that obscene bulge at his crotch…

He catches your chin with his long fingers and guides your face right up to his. “ _Darling… please… let me fuck you_ ,” he whispers, his breath hot against your skin.

You give up.

You stand, staring at him, breathing heavily as you lean into his ear.

“ _Let’s go.”_

He throws cash down on the bar and follows you out. His house is only a few blocks from here and you start to walk quickly, your high heels clicking on the sidewalk. You can hear him following just behind you. You look up at the ominous sky and hear the rumble of thunder in the distance; you start to increase your speed when you feel him grab your hand and yank you into a narrow alleyway.

“Tom, what the  _fuck_  – ”

“This can’t wait,” he growls. “I need you  _now_.”

“Tom… I…” Your words are swallowed by his ravenous kisses as he presses you against a wall of exposed brick and grinds his hips forward. You can feel his erection poking at your belly; he kisses down your neck and bites down on your shoulder, eliciting a gasp from your lips. His hand pushes your skirt up and cups your sex, stroking gently through the cotton of your panties.

“Fuck, darling, you’re  _so_ wet… I knew you wanted this as much as I did…”

 _Arrogant little shit_ , you think, just before he dips his hand under the waistband of your knickers and starts massaging your clit with those long fingers. You cry out and he claps his free hand across your mouth, a wicked smile playing on his lips.

“Ah-ah-ah, darling, we need to keep quiet… don’t want to get caught rutting in public, now, do we?” he whispers. Suddenly he pulls his fingers away, but you only have a moment to feel the loss before he spins you around and braces your hands on the rough, hard brick. He pulls your panties down and lets you step out of them. Your eyes widen as he holds them up to your face and whispers in your ear, “ _Open your mouth._ ”

You actually shiver with pleasure as you obey and he stuffs your knickers, damp and musky, into your mouth.

“That should keep you nice and quiet… now, be a good girl and open your legs for me.”

You whimper slightly as you obey, his clothed erection grinding slowly against your ass. It’s not enough, though; he roughly kicks your legs further apart and you hear him undo his zipper. Your pelvic floor muscles tense involuntarily in anticipation; you’re so aroused now that you can’t think straight – all you know is you want it, you want his cock, you want him driving deep inside you and…

“ _Ahhh_ …” The sound he makes is one of combined relief and victory as he slides his long, veiny erection into your wetness. “There’s that tight little cunt I remember… oh  _fuck_ , darling, you feel heavenly…”

There’s a clap of thunder overhead and the alleyway is momentarily illuminated by a bright bolt of lightning. You moan through the cloth and lean your head against your forearm as you feel him rock against you, molding his body to your back.

“You love this, don’t you?” he murmurs, snapping his hips forward and back roughly.

You wince slightly as he fills you and stretches you, but you nod. “Mm-hmm…”

“You love taking all of this cock inside you… don’t deny it… fuck, you’re practically dripping all over me, you dirty girl…”

Your eyes flutter shut as you pulse your muscles around him, and he growls.

“ _Ah, yes_ … so good…  _fuck,_  darling, keep that up and you’re going to make me come… you’re going to make me come so hard…” He’s moving faster now, sliding in and out of you with ease, reaching around to pinch and tweak your clit as he rides you.

The rain starts all at once, coming down in sheets and soaking you both almost immediately. You can feel the beginnings of your orgasm in your pelvis and you moan desperately.

“No… don’t you dare come yet…” He pulls your hair and a muffled cry escapes your lips. “I want you to come with me… I want to feel you tightening around me, milking my cock for all it’s worth…  _ah_ …”

You try to slow your breathing, to hold back. Your body’s screaming for release, but you stay still, hands gripping the bricks as though your life depended on it, rivulets of rainwater pouring down your face.

His grunts are growing louder and more desperate now as he pounds into you, his heavy balls slapping lewdly against your entrance as he fucks you as hard and as deep as he possibly can.

“Fuck…  _fuck… come… come now!_ ” His voice is strangled as he issues the command and you have no choice but to obey; your body shudders violently with the force of your orgasm as you clench and release around him. He explodes within you, his cock twitching as he fills you with his seed, and he lets out an animalistic roar as he bucks forward, giving you all he has.

Your legs are rubbery as you try to stand up straight; he reaches around and gently pulls your panties from your mouth, and you take a long, stuttering breath. He turns you and kisses you hard before zipping himself back up.

“Come on, darling. We’d better get head back to my place and get you out of those wet clothes… wouldn’t want you to catch cold, now, would we?” He winks as he pulls you back towards the street.


End file.
